


The Biggest Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance Letter/Acceptance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nursing, Nursing/Nursing School, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Results/Test Results, Romance, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Slash, Surprises, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary applied to Nursing School, & brought the results to her ohana, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Biggest Day:

*Summary: Mary applied to Nursing School, & brought the results to her ohana, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Mary-Ann McGarrett was nervous when she got her envelope from the **_UH Nursing School_** , she applied to their program, cause she wants to be LN, & she has a lot of support from her family, which means the world to her, also they offered to help out with Joan, which her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, offered to do that morning, He took her to HQ, where he & the team have paperwork to catch up on.

 

She got to the palace, & she called out, "Guys ?", & they came out with Joan, who went willingly to her mother, "What's up ?", The Five-O Commander asked, "I got my results today", The Youngest McGarrett announced, as she held up the envelope, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve's partner, & lover said, "Well ?, Open it", The Loudmouth Detective always believed in the beautiful blond, & loves her like she is one of his own sisters, Captain Lou Grover said, "You don't have to be afraid", He said, as he gave her a hug.

 

"Yeah", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as the ex-surfing pro went to her other side, so she can offer comfort, & support to her. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "If you didn't make this year, There's always next year", The Handsome Native said to her, & smiled at her, reassuring her. Mary nodded, & handed over the envelope to her brother, "Open it, I am afraid that I might bumble the words, & ruin the biggest day of my life", Steve said with a nod, as he opened it, He read it quickly, & then once more, so Mary knows what the results are.

 

_"Dear, Ms. McGarrett, Congratulations, We are pleased to inform...."_ , He was cut off with Mary asked with emotion, "I got in ?, I got in !", Steve nodded with a smile, & emotion of his own, as he caught his sister on the fly, & they hugged tightly, & put her down on her feet. He said, "I am so proud of you, Mare, I am so so proud of you", They high-fived, & exclaimed in unison, "Yes !", Everyone celebrated right then & there.

 

"Congratulations, Mare, I knew that you could do it", Danny said with a smile, as he hugs her, The Loudmouth Detective just held her to him, Chin said, "Me next, You are gonna do great", as he kissed her on the cheek, Kono was next, "Chin's right, You are gonna knock their socks off", as they hugged, Lou said, as he smiled, "The Effort, Baby, The Effort". The Big Man hugged her too, & everyone was in great spirits.

 

"You okay, Mama ?", Joan asked, as she saw tears coming down her mother's face, Mary smiled, & kissed her cheek, "I am just fine, Peanut, I am happy", That satisfied Joan, & the mother/daughter duo hugged, Steve announced a party at his place, Everyone but Steve & Danny went ahead, "We got a great ohana, Danno", Steve said proudly, "We sure do", His lover said agreeing, & they shared a quick kiss, & caught up with everyone, & left HQ for the day.

 

The End.


End file.
